La vie est un mystère dont la mort est la clef
by As If It Were The Last Time
Summary: "Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ! hurlai-je. Il a dit que si je disais quoi que ce soit il me retrouverait ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu te le dire à toi ! Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ! Jamais !"


La sonnerie se fit entendre dans le couloir. J'observais alors tous les élèves du lycée sortir bruyamment de leurs salles de cours pour rejoindre la classe suivante. J'attendais désespérément que la coach des Cheerleaders sorte du bureau du principal pour que je puisse enfin y entrer à mon tour. Enfin, alors qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit, j'entendis l'entraîneuse hurler :

- Dégagez !

Elle entra alors dans le bureau de la secrétaire à grands et lourds pas et envoya tous ses papiers, son ordinateur et même sa tasse de café par terre d'un seul mouvement de bras. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage et claqua la porte du bureau alors que je montais debout sur ma chaise pour me protéger des projectiles. La secrétaire poussa un long soupir, ramassa quelques feuilles et me fit signe d'entrer avec elle dans le bureau du principal.

- Elle est venue me parler des élections qu'elle avait perdues, annonça le principal alors que sa secrétaire lui présentait mon dossier scolaire. Alors… Autumn Carter, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il avec un léger accent. Bien, continua-t-il face à l'absence d'une réponse de ma part, voici votre emploi du temps ainsi que vos salles de classes et vos professeurs. Mademoiselle Tableweek va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre salle de cours. Je vous convoquerai à nouveau dans quelques semaines pour faire un bilan de votre intégration au sein du Lycée McKinley. Bonne journée, Mademoiselle Carter.

Je marmonnai un vague 'merci', me levai et suivis la secrétaire qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal à marcher, perchée sur ses hauts talons et compressée dans sa jupe droite. La voir se démener pour traverser le couloir m'amusa intérieurement, cependant aucun sourire ne se refléta sur mon visage. Peut-être que je n'étais plus capable de sourire…

Mademoiselle Tableweek frappa à la porte tandis que je regardais en quel cours j'étais censée aller. J'entrai dans la salle, juste après la secrétaire qui s'était arrêtée pour déposer quelques papiers sur le bureau du professeur. Elle me sourit d'un air compatissant et sortit alors que mon nouveau professeur d'espagnol me toisait d'un air gentil. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de se faire une idée de moi par rapport à mon image. Mais en réalité, mes vêtements ne pouvaient en aucun refléter ma personnalité.

- Ah, mais voilà enfin notre nouvelle élève ! s'exclama-t-il, me tirant de mes pensées dans un sursaut. Les enfants, je vous présente Autumn Carter. Lancez-lui un joyeux holà ! conseilla-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Holà, souhaita la classe, les deux premières rangées d'un air enthousiaste, les deux autres d'un ton endormi.

« Génial, ai-je pensé. Une réunion des alcooliques anonymes en Espagnol… »

Je leur répondis d'un simple signe de la main avec un air sceptique et le professeur me montra :

- Regarde, il y a une place entre ces deux garçons, Rory et Puck. Je t'en prie, vas t'asseoir.

J'ai descendu l'estrade et me suis dirigée au troisième rang, à la place qu'il m'indiquait. Je me retrouvai donc assise entre un garçon habillé avec un gros pull vert et un autre qui était coiffé d'une crête et qui mâchait grossièrement un chewing-gum.

- Au fait, je suis Monsieur Schuester. Bienvenue dans ma classe d'espagnol, dit le professeur avant de reprendre son cours.

Je sortais ma trousse et quelques feuilles de mon sac à dos, malgré le fait que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de noter le cours. Je remarquai alors que la rangée sur laquelle je me situais ainsi que celle juste derrière moi accueillaient les élèves qui avaient l'air à moitié endormis. Au contraire, les deux premières rangées étaient les plus actives et chacun se battait pour répondre en premier à la question de M. Schuester. Alors que je gribouillais sur une de mes feuilles, la fille qui se tenait juste devant moi se retourna et lança :

- Salut ! Je suis Rachel Berry, alias la meilleure chanteuse du lycée. A ce que je vois, tu aimes la musique ! remarqua-t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de menton mon T-shirt du 'Hard Rock Café' sous ma chemise à carreaux. C'est pour cette raison que je te propose en toute amitié de t'inscrire au Glee Club. Enfin, si tu sais chanter, bien sûr. De toute façon, si tu ne sais pas, tu peux toujours rejoindre les Trouble Tones ! Cette idiote de Sugar est inscrite, et elle chante horriblement mal. Heureusement que Santana, Brittany et Mercedes chantent à peu près juste pour rattraper le coup ! Mais elles ne chantent pas aussi bien que moi, tu sais. Et puis, je…

- …Tu parles beaucoup trop, murmurai-je en continuant à faire des petits dessins sur ma feuille de 'cours'.

- Oui, tu n'es pas la première à me dire ça, continua-t-elle, encore plus surexcitée. Alors, la réunion du Glee Club est demain après-midi à quinze heures trente. Si tu veux, je me ferais une joie de t'accompagner et de te présenter aux…

- …Laisse-moi deviner, la coupai-je en rangeant mon crayon et me plongeant dans ses yeux. Tu es la fille la plus égocentrique de tout le lycée, voire même de toute la ville, et au début, personne ne pouvait t'encadrer. Mais tu t'es un peu calmée et tu as réussi à prouver que tu valais mieux que cette ville de minables, grâce à ça, tu as volé le petit-copain d'une autre fille, sans faire exprès, évidemment, et maintenant, tu sors avec le mec le plus mignon de tout le lycée, je me trompe ?

Elle resta bouche bée et se contenta de se retourner et se concentrer sur la fin du cours.

- Joli, fit le garçon à la crête à côté de moi. Noah Puckerman, mais on m'appelle Puck. Oui, je sais, je suis magnifique, mais je ne sors pas avec Rachel, mais je pense que tu avais deviné.

- Tu ne peux pas mâcher ton chewing-gum en silence, comme font les gens normaux ? rétorquai-je, un sourcil levé.

La cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna et je pus enfin ranger mes affaires alors que Puck reprenait :

- Tu sais, même si elle a le don de m'exaspérer, Rachel a raison, tu devrais venir au Glee Club. Au départ, c'était un club de loosers, mais on a appris à éviter les Slushies.

- Je suis sûre que tu adorerais ! s'exclama aussitôt Rachel. En plus, notre professeur est justement Monsieur Schuester !

- Ecoutez-moi bien, fis-je d'un ton dur. Vous pensez sûrement que je suis très heureuse d'avoir déménagé dans cette ville perdue et que j'ai hâte d'avoir de nouveaux amis avec qui on pourra tous aller voir le petit-ami de Rachel et Puck en train de jouer au football en mangeant un hot-dog et en buvant une boisson glaciale dans un horrible verre en carton, mais vous vous trompez. D'accord, je passerai voir votre Glee Club ou je sais pas trop quoi, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que ça soit le meilleur truc de toute ma vie.

Sur ces derniers mots, je lançai mon sac sur mon épaule et partis dans le couloir. Je ressortais le papier que Figgins m'avait donné une heure plus tôt. Tout en essayant de ne pas trop percuter les autres élèves, je me dirigeai alors vers mon casier. Je tournai machinalement le cadenas pour le déverrouiller et ouvrai la porte d'un grand coup.

- Hé ! s'écria quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je refermai un peu la porte et remarquai qu'un garçon se tenait juste derrière.

- Oh… marmonnai-je. Excuse-moi, cette Rachel m'a quelque peu énervée et je me suis défoulée sur mon casier…

- …et sur ma tête… commenta-t-il. Est-ce que tu viens d'arriver ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue avant.

- Je viens de l'Illinois… répondis-je en plaçant quelques livres sur l'étagère de mon casier.

Il n'osa pas me poser une question de plus alors que je continuai à ranger mes affaires. Puis, une fois terminé, je fermai la porte du casier et me mis face à lui, car je n'avais pas bien vu son visage quand il avait subit mon énervement, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était très grand et ses yeux marrons semblaient être restés figés à l'époque où il avait une dizaine d'années.

- Oh, tu connais la fameuse Rachel dont je t'ai parlé, dis-je alors que je venais de remarquer une photo de lui et elle.

C'était donc lui le garçon le plus mignon de tout le lycée, et je voulais bien le croire.

- Oui… C'est ma petite amie… fit-il en rougissant. C'est une fille… extraordinaire, continua-t-il, toujours aussi rouge, voire même un peu plus.

- Oui… Elle a l'air… sympathique, répliquai-je d'un ton ironique alors que nous nous dirigions lentement vers la cafétéria.

- Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas vraiment réputée pour sa modestie, mais quand on la connait bien, elle est tout à fait… euh…

Je laissai échapper un petit bruit qui ressemblait à une sorte de rire mais qui n'en était pas un, étant donné que je ne souriais pas du tout et que rien ne me donnait envie de rigoler à cet instant précis, à part peut-être la naïveté de ce garçon.

- Au fait, fit-il soudain, à la limite de me faire sursauter, je suis Finn Hudson.

Il tendit une main amicale vers moi que je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder de travers.

- Le capitaine de l'équipe de football, c'est ça ? demandai-je, alors que j'étais sûre de sa réponse.

- Euh… oui, répondit-il, surpris.

- Autumn Carter, annonçai-je à mon tour sans détacher mes yeux de sa main. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai horreur qu'on me touche.

Il remit sa main dans sa poche sans arrêter de sourire.

- D'accord, j'essayerai de m'en souvenir. Tu as l'air d'une fille très gentille.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'arrêtais de marcher et cette horrible voix résonna dans ma tête :

« Enfin Autumn, tu es une fille très gentille… Comment réagiraient les gens quand ils apprendraient que tu m'as refusé ce petit service… ? »

- Hé, m'appela Finn. Tout va bien ?

Mon regard remonta vers ses yeux alors que je commençais à trembler. Les livres que je portais tombèrent et je me précipitai à terre pour les ramasser. Finn s'accroupit juste à côté de moi et demanda :

- Ca va, Autumn ?

J'hochai la tête pour dire oui même si je n'allais pas bien du tout. Comment ce souvenir avait-il pu revenir jusqu'ici ? Je m'étais pourtant efforcée de tout enfouir au fond de moi pour ne jamais laisser cette période de ma vie remonter jusqu'à la surface.

- On va déjeuner ? demanda Finn d'une voix douce.

- Je… balbutiai-je ne me relevant. Je n'ai pas faim, je suis désolée.

Il me regarda d'un air étonné tandis que je m'enfuyais lentement vers les toilettes des filles.

« Comment ça a pu se produire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis rappelé ça ? Est-ce que c'est destiné à me hanter tout le reste de ma misérable vie ? » pensai-je.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai même pas un énorme gars de l'équipe de football qui arrivait tout droit sur moi. Il me mit donc un monstrueux coup d'épaule sur le bras et me fit totalement perdre l'équilibre. Je tombai lentement en arrière, mais mes vieux réflexes prirent le dessus. J'abandonnai mon sac alors que mes mains touchaient le sol et que j'exécutai un magnifique flip arrière. Je me retrouvai enfin sur mes deux jambes, mon sac à dos à deux mètres de moi alors que le gros gars lançait :

- S'cuse.

Je repris mes esprits peu à peu en ramassant mon sac alors que des applaudissements résonnaient dans le couloir. Je me retournai et remarquai la coach des Cheerleaders que j'avais vue le matin même dans le bureau de Figgins.

- Bravo, dix sur dix pour le rattrapage de situation. Le flip, c'est un peu moins, il faut travailler ça. Ton corps fait un truc très bizarre quand tu as fini, mais ça doit être parce que tu as de trop petits pieds pour une personne normale, fit-elle. Sue Sylvester, titulaire six fois de la première place aux nationales de Cheerleading et je compte bien atteindre les sept ainsi que les internationales cette année.

- Très heureuse pour vous, rétorquai-je en ramassant une fois de plus mes bouquins.

- Tu pourrais m'être utile, continua-t-elle. Ouvre la bouche.

Je m'exécutai d'un air sceptique en la voyant avancer vers moi et de peur qu'elle ne me le fasse faire de force.

- C'est bon, t'as de jolies dents, tu seras pas obligée de manquer un entrainement pour aller chez ce crétin de dentiste. De toute façon, j'aurais été ton propre dentiste.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai :

- Mais bien sûr…

Je me tournai dos à elle et m'apprêtai à rejoindre mon casier.

- Reviens ici tout de suite ! hurla-t-elle.

- Ecoutez, répondis-je en m'avançant vers elle, de sorte que je ne sois plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de son horrible jogging vert. J'étais déjà une Cheerleader dans mon ancien lycée, et j'ai déjà donné, alors cette année, ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller une fois de plus aux nationales.

Son petit sourire s'effaça de son visage.

- Je vois… Tu tiens vraiment à recevoir cette boisson glacée au goût horripilant de raisin en pleine face ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ecoute-moi bien, ma petite. Dans ce lycée, tu as trois options. Soit tu deviens Cheerleader et tout le monde te respecte, soit tu vas rejoindre le Glee club et tout le monde te méprise.

Elle s'arrêta et m'obligea à respirer son horrible haleine de boisson vitaminée.

- Et quelle est la troisième ? fis-je, voyant qu'elle attendait que je lui pose la question.

- Tu ne fais absolument rien et tu restes dans ce trou perdu toute l'année en attendant que ton suicide par noyade dans le lavabo de ta salle de bains fasse la première page de tous les journaux ! s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la cafétéria.

Je poussai un long soupir et décidai de rentrer à pied chez moi. Je n'habitais pas très loin du lycée et arrivai chez moi assez vite. Je lançai mon sac sur le sofa et entrai dans la cuisine, où ma mère était en train de déjeuner en regardant la télé.

- Autumn ! fit-elle. Tu as déjà fini les cours ?

- Ouai, c'est normal, puisqu'on est mercredi, rétorquai-je.

- Il reste des pâtes dans le frigo, m'informa-t-elle.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle avec mon assiette et changeai de chaîne.

- Alors, comment est-il, ce nouveau lycée ?

- C'est arrivé.

Elle lâcha ses couverts sans même s'en rendre compte et cria d'un air paniqué :

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

- Je m'en suis souvenue, expliquai-je en commençant à nouveau à trembler. Après tous les efforts que j'avais faits pour ne plus jamais y penser, il a suffit que quelqu'un ne me dise qu'une seule chose pour que je me souvienne d'un truc horrible qu'_il_ m'avait lancé. C'était comme si… comme si mon cerveau avait _voulu_ que je pense à ça. Tu crois qu'un cerveau peut avoir une puissance indépendante qui le ferait faire ses propres choix ?

- Bien sûr que non, ma chérie, me rassura ma mère. Tu sais, c'est peut-être arrivé parce qu'il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un… Et pas seulement à moi…

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? hurlai-je. _Il_ a dit que si je disais quoi que ce soit _il_ me retrouverait ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu te le dire à toi ! Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ! _Jamais _!


End file.
